Departed but Revanant
by Andysaurus
Summary: There are powers greater than we know (To misquote the Dark One). It seems that even after death Billy and Sullivan are tied, like Emma and Lilly.
1. A Column of Light

It was full moon above the Boston Police Cemetery and the Witching Hour was nigh. A strange radiance appeared to extend from the lonely grave to the Pole Star, while a strange auroral glow pervaded the sky. Orbiting satellites detected nothing. Astronomers saw something, although they argued amongst themselves as to what they had seen. It lasted until sun rise, when people passing through the cemetery found Billy Costegan's grave torn open and empty. The Mother Superior at Storybrook Nunnery had had a very restless night. At daybreak she phoned Emma and drove with her to the wishing well.

When Belle opened up the library that morning she got a horrific shock. Later that morning the Great and Good of Storybrook gathered at the hospital around the body that Belle had found.

"Adult male, about 21 or 22 years of age, shot through the head" reported Dr Whale, "Odd, he appears to have been laid out for a funeral. That's a standard funeral suit, and a good one at that".

"I sense more than just a preservation spell on his body" replied the Mother Superior, "Something happened last night. I sensed something like a portal opening, which is why I went with Emma to the wishing well. There was nothing there, but there had been a presence, an immense presence. So I went to the Library with Emma. While I sensed nothing there, there is a focus of power in the caves below and I sense a link between it, the wishing well, ... and him. The wishing well is the centre of Storybrook while the library, or rather the caves, is the prime magic focus of Storybrook as a town. Regina's vault is another focus relating to Storybrook, though of less functionality since the first curse broke. I don't know what it all means. There is someone who might, but who want's to involve him". They all knew that she meant The Dark One.

"I'm guessing that someone or something wanted him to be found" said Emma.

"Yes" replied the Mother Superior, "Preservation spells have limits. Which is why I brought this". She produced a bag of Fairy Dust.

"You're going to bring him back!" exclaimed Henry, "Couldn't you have done that with my dad!".

"No, not even Merlin could have done that" she sighed. "Here a higher magic is involved. This is what we call Pixie Dust. It's more powerful and has special uses. It may heal him, but as magic is unpredictable here, there are no guarantees". She looked at Emma.

"His suit is modern" mused Emma, "No telling on how he will react to us but never mind".

The Mother Superior released the Pixie Dust and passed her wand above Billy. The head wound faded away. But then Billy's body changed and was briefly overlaid with a cross between a dinosaur and a dragon, though only Henry recognised that.

"A skin changer" gasped the Mother Superior in shock.  
"Like Ruby" asked Emma.  
"No, more like Lilly. She was born part dragon, but with full control of her changes".  
"He's alive" said Dr Whale, "But with minimal brain function. Got anything else to give him a kick start?".  
"No, but maybe Maleficent can help" replied the Mother Superior.


	2. Rise and Shine

However, for a month nothing further happened to Billy, and then on the next full moon there was again the strange auroral display with a column of light above the Hospital. The next morning found Billy in bed with a large breakfast, surrounded by a crowd of onlookers.

"He awoke at sunrise according to the records" said Dr Whale. "He's scared, confused and hungry. He seems perfectly healthy, but for now I'm keeping him in bed for observation".

"How much has he said?" asked Emma.

"Nothing, but it's clear that he knew that he was shot in the head. Not wanting to tell him anything has just made him more frightened".

Emma sat down by Billy and produced her ID. Billy was shocked, obviously he was not where he expected to be. Emma asked him what he remembered. Her request clearly alarmed him.

Eventually Billy replied "I needed to get in touch with Sergeant Dignum but it was too dangerous to go into the SIU. There was just one cop I knew so I phoned him and asked him to set up a meet with Dignum, at the tower where Queenan, Captain Queenan was murdered". Billy paused then continued "Then I baited Sullivan into going to the tower. Dignum should have come, but only Brown did. He didn't believe me that Sullivan was a dirty murdering cop. Everyone has been conned into thinking that he was a hero. He murdered Costello because Costello was going to rat on him if he was caught." Billy paused again "Costello's lawyer gave me everything, documents, tapes. Enough to send Sullivan down for life, and those crooked Fed's too. I wanted Sullivan to suffer for what he did to me and Queenan so I dragged him into the elevator to take to the SIU". He paused again "When the lift doors opened there was someone there. He shot me ... no warning". Now Billy looked really fearful.

After a pause Emma replied "I have this ... superpower. I can tell when people are lying. So stop worrying. Just tell me who you are so that I can run some checks. And do everything that Dr Whale says. Oh, and fill out a full statement".

The next day Emma returned with Dr Hopper and Maleficent, who she introduced as a medical specialist. Emma showed Billy a fax copy of the Boston Times which detailed Billy's funeral. There was also another copy which outlined police investigations into Sullivan. The dates were for 1995, nearly twenty years ago!

"So how come I'm alive" Billy asked, which quite understated the matter.

"Storybrook is a very strange place, where the impossible, and the supernatural occur. Fancy a walk? There may be an opening for an extra cop here".


	3. The Circle Turns

Three months on, and two full moons later, found Billy having an evening meal at Granny's. Emma had fixed it with The Mayor that Billy could act as a security guard and fill in at the police station when everyone else was busy, which had been today. Since his financial means were so meagre and he wanted to look respectable for his "new start" in life, he was dressed in his funeral suit instead of his security guard uniform.

Two nights ago Billy had had a bad night, after he saw a black column of "light" and a black mist over the hospital. Since then he had felt that something was going on. But when wasn't there something weird going on? Why had Emma, The Mayor and a lot of the others been away for several weeks at various times? Who had been those various weird guys about town - he was always told by Emma or Mal to stay away from them. And why did Mal always keep an eye on him? It was frustrating.

Emma had stressed that as an officially dead person, going back to Boston was out of the question for now. She had also told him that coming back was not possible because of "complications". Billy had challenged her over this and Emma had admitted that she was hiding things, in fact every one was hiding things for his own good. Doc Hopper the shrink had also admitted as much. Still, at least Emma had managed, somehow, to access his bank account and also learn that his apartment in Boston was still in his name! She had told him that given time, it should be possible to work a fix that would get him his year's back pay and bonus.

In the meantime he was working a humdrum job on low pay, and saving up for some new wheels so that he could get to Boston. Someone had joked that he should fly there. He had just ignored it, but some others had been alarmed by the joke. In fact many people looked at him strangely, almost out of fear. Why? One of the few exceptions had been Mal and her daughter Lily; though they kept their distance it was evident that they were watching him, a lot. He had asked Dr Hopper about all this. Dr Hopper said that there were reasons, if he had problems ask Emma, Mal could be as dangerous as Mr Gold, the town's Mr Big, if annoyed. Billy had had to settle for evasions rather than answers. The only thing that he felt people were being honest over was his resurrection, although they were not telling him everything about that. There were other strange things as well. The town seemed completely cut off yet still functioned normally, despite not having the means to be totally self contained. And then there were things that he had seen, impossible things. Dr Hopper said that these were quite normal. At least the Shrink was admitting that they happened.

Then Billy received a call from Emma, she needed him to cover for her tomorrow.


	4. Column of Darkness

Emma was brooding over what had happened a month before. Yet another "dead" body in the library. Yet another successful resurrection. And now the man had woken up. So far she had kept Billy in the dark. Maleficent said that Billy reeked of Dragon Magic, yet there was nothing in Billy's background that suggested any link with magic, as far as Emma could find. Blue suspected that it might be something from his Irish Celtic heritage. Maleficent said that all bets were off. And now this guy. He reeked of magic too, dark magic according to Blue. Was this a Light versus Dark thing, Blue thought so. So, Emma had come with Regina, Maleficent and Blue.

The man in the bed looked up from his meal "Who the hell are you?"

"Sheriff Emma Swan, Storybrooke, Maine. And you are?"

The man had gone white "Maine! I should be in Boston!"

"Sure, a real mystery. So your name please" Oh, Boy, Emma thought, I can see where his leads. Maleficent and Blue had similar thoughts.

"Staff Sergeant Sullvan, Boston State Intelligence Unit", he replied "How come I'm here?"

"Best that you just tell me what you last remember" Emma was being stern as she realised who he was; if anything was going to turn Billy into a fire breathing dragon on a rampage, he was.

"Last thing that I remember is that I had just got back to my apartment and found Dignum inside. He shot me. Now you fill me in"

Emma vaguely knew who Dignum was from Billy's statement. Rather uncharitably she replied "You were found shot dead in our library, a month ago. I need to do some background checks on you. In the mean time make out a statement and give it to Doctor Whale"

Regina was not going to leave it at that "And don't try anything. A certain Staff Sergeant Sullvan is not flavour of the month in Boston" she said somewhat enigmatically.

As they went out, a phone call reached Emma, a woman and new-born baby had been found by Belle in the library. Apparently unharmed but both were in commas. They were being brought into the hospital.


	5. Revelations

The next day Emma was in and out of the office, and Billy had no idea what she was doing. Then she told him to come to Granny's for a talk. Strange. Even stranger was that Mal joined them. Then a guy called Jefferson showed up.

Once the meal was ordered, Emma began "Billy, something happened two nights ago".

"I knew something was wrong that night. I've been feeling bothered ever since then".

"Yes, and it made me do some digging. The initial digging made me dig under some very odd stones, with Regina's help". Regina was the Mayor, and Billy had learned that the family relationships were something weird. But why involve the Mayor?

Emma continued "To put the cart before the horse, I learned that you had a doctor, Madelayne Madden. She took your details to the police as you wanted. What you don't know is, first, she was 4 months pregnant at the time. She had a baby boy and registered you as the father, of Billy Costegan III".

Billy was stunned, he was a father! But his son must by 18 years old now!

Emma continued "In this report she is described as Sullivan's fiancee". She handed Billy a Photostatted press cutting. Billy felt dead.

Then Emma handed Billy another press cutting "And this records Sullivan's murder by persons unknown". Billy was astounded, did Sullivan's chicken's come home to roost?

Then Emma continued "She's here, in Storybrook. She and the baby were found unconscious by Belle in the library this morning. Dr Whale is looking after them. One of our experts says that you need to see them ... to help them wake up".

Before Billy could query this Emma resumed "Secondly, Sullivan is here, just how you came here".

"Pardon?" Billy gulped.

"He was found a month ago when Belle opened up the library. We didn't know who he was so Blue, The Mother Superior, healed him. He didn't wake up until two days ago". Emma was not going to tell Billy what else had been seen when Sullivan was revived. If Billy was of The Light, Sullivan was of The Dark. "Dr Whale is keeping him in for observation. He told us who he was and it seems that Staff Sergeant Dignum shot him".

Well, bully for Dignum, Billy though. Obviously he was avenging Queenan.

Emma continued "I needed to find a few things out, and decide what to do. Then Madylene and the baby appear. She had some useful identification so I did some background checking. I also suspected that Sullivan could identify them, and he did. Sullivan's presence helped to rouse her, True Loves Kiss, but as her other lover, and the baby's father, you need to be there too".

 _What the hell is she talking about ?_ thought Billy.

Finally Emma said "It's time for you to know the truth. Jefferson was a Portal Jumper, he can explain what all this is about. Mal, Maleficent, is going to show you what you, and maybe your child, are. Welcome to Storybrooke".


End file.
